Mi chico
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: —Al final será verdad que has estado con otros y ya pasas de mí —la expresión de Naruto no cambió y Sasuke empezó a impacientarse ante el silencio suyo. — ¿Y si así fuera qué? /SasuNaru/Lemon/


**Mi chico.**

Su humor había cambiado radicalmente. Creía que al estar inmerso en sus estudios se olvidaría aunque fuera por unos minutos de lo había pasado con él. Pero no era así.

Septiembre. Maldito Septiembre.

El recuerdo de cada madrugada despertándose con su olor, las caricias y los besos, las noches salvajes en que solo importaba desfogarse.

Añoraba todo aquello.

Hacía ya dos semanas que había empezado el instituto y no había vuelto a saber más nada de ese chico que conoció en la playa, un día de vacaciones. Se habían despedido pero lo seguía recordando. Y es que todo había sido tan intenso.

Una noche como cualquier otra, mientras estaba cenando, llamó. Y al oír su voz entonces supo con certeza que no sería tan fácil seguir con su vida. Que aquel desconocido de nombre Naruto se había vuelto una adicción muy peligrosa.

— ¿Qué hay?

Tenía el mismo tono alegre y risueño. Tan inocente en apariencia y tan vicioso en los profundo. Era una de las cosas que más le atraían de él.

—Hasta que por fin te dignas a llamarme. Si te di mi número no fue para que lo guardases cerquita de tu cama —hablo molesto.

Y sí, claro que lo estaba. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Se estaba muriendo por volver a escuchar su voz.

—Tranqui, tranqui. He estado muy ocupado ¿Vale? Ni te imaginas la que se ha liado en mi instituto. Los profesores están que echan humo y encima lo pagan con nosotros. Estoy hasta arriba de exámenes tío.

— ¿Para eso me llamas? ¿Para lamentarte de tu estúpida mala suerte? —inquirió reprochándole sus palabras.

— ¡No! En realidad quería… —hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir —. Quería saber como estás…

—No te creó una mierda. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llamarme, capullo? Sé perfectamente que no se te conoce por ser tan aplicado en los estudios. A ti te la pela si suspendes o no —afirmo convencido, desechando cualquier otra excusa que Naruto pudiese colarle.

—No tuve huevos a llamarte… —murmuro en apenas un susurro.

Quizás arrepentido y afligido por ser consciente de que había sido un cobarde.

— ¿Ahora me tienes miedo?

—Que va… Es que bueno… —bufo cogiendo una bocanada de aire —. Tengo ganas de follar.

La frase salió directa y sin tapujos. Sasuke quedó algo perplejo pero enseguida volvió a la normalidad contestándole no de muy buena manera.

—Pues ya sabes, vete de putas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te has mosqueado? Dios, Sasuke… Si no soy sincero te quejas y si lo soy también. ¡Qué complicado eres!

— ¿Y a mí que me cuentas?

—Quiero follar contigo, idiota.

Si la otra frase no había tenido el efecto deseado, esta la tuvo. El cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció por completo. Como si fuese la primera vez.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo también quiero?

Sonó mucho más borde de lo que pretendía. Pero aquello no hizo sino acentuar las ganas de Naruto.

—Que seguramente estés harto de machacártela cada noche pensando en mí y quieras volver a sentir tus testículos chocar contra mi culo. ¿Me equivoco?

Cuando quería podía llegar a ser tan sucio. Tanto que daban ganas de encadenarlo a la fuerza y violarlo una y otra vez.

Sasuke desecho de inmediato esos pensamientos al darse cuenta que empezaba a calentarse.

—Puto tonto. Pues claro que no. Me estado pajeando desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero nunca es tan bueno como cuando me lo hacías tú…

Naruto al oírle, sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Y sabes? …También me estado cagando en tu puta madre, por no enviarme ni un jodido mensaje desde que acabaron las vacaciones y tengo una mala hostia que no me la quita nadie. Porque parece que…

—Me pones —dijo cortándole en seco —. ¿Suficiente no? —Sasuke callo —Ya he pillado el mensaje. Trataré de escaparme cuando pueda. ¿Nos podemos ver en tu casa?

—Tendré que hacerte un hueco en mi agenda. Antes de ti tengo un montón de tíos que también quieren acostarse conmigo —bromeo.

— ¿En serio? Pues diles a esos tipos que yo tengo privilegios y que soy el primero de tu agenda. Y si no les gusta, ya se lo dejaré claro cuando vaya.

Sasuke rió contagiando a Naruto.

—Ven a las nueve. Mañana es sábado, mis padres tienen una cena y mi hermano se largará por ahí. Nadie nos va a molestar —concluyo seductor.

—Allí estaré. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Colgó y un escalofrío se deslizo por toda su columna. ¿Qué tenía ese chico rubio que tanto le excitaba? Había conocido otros chicos antes que a él, pero ninguno había logrado llevarle a semejante estado. Ya ni siquiera podía controlar sus propios impulsos. Una erección palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones, pidiendo a gritos que alguien le prestase atención.

Sasuke no termino de cenar. Se fue directo a su habitación y se masturbó pensando en Naruto. Como hacía cada noche. Pero mañana sería diferente.

Por suerte al día siguiente no tuvo que levantarse temprano para ir al instituto. Aunque a pesar de todo las horas se le hicieron interminables. Parecía que nunca sería de noche. Pero llegó y cuando casi eran las nueve de la noche, el timbre sonó.

—Creí que este momento nunca llegaría —exclamo sin dejar tiempo a que Naruto dijera nada.

Lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y lo acerco hacia si hasta que sus bocas se tocaron convirtiendo el roce en un enfurecido morreo.

El contacto les supo a gloria. Ambos se separaron sutilmente agitados y con la respiración alterada.

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a recibirme así, no tardo tanto… —sonrió.

Naruto acercó una mano al cabello de Sasuke y lo estrecho entre sus dedos. Se aproximo más hacía él y lo olio. Olía francamente bien.

—Uff…Sasuke, me vuelves loco —dijo roncamente mientras empujaba al otro dentro de la casa —. ¿Nos divertimos un poco? —pico sensualmente.

— ¿Para eso has venido verdad? Para que dé lo que tanto te gusta…

Naruto cerró la puerta y sin más distracciones lo empotro contra el mueble de la entrada. Tomo su boca, entrado en ella sin avisar, besándole con desdén, mezclando sus salivas.

— ¿Quieres que te meta mi polla? —dijo Sasuke a la vez que empezaba a levantar la camiseta del otro.

Naruto alzó los brazos para ayudarle y la lanzó a un lado.

—Sí.

Hizo lo mismo con la de Sasuke, dejando al descubierto sus abdominales.

— ¿Y qué te haga todo lo que yo quiera?

Ahora era Sasuke quién tomaba el control, paseando su lengua por todo su cuello, parando en el lóbulo de su oreja, para después dejar caer un sonoro gemido en ella.

—Sí, joder, sí

—Así me gusta…

Naruto había cortado cualquier distancia entre ellos. Estaban pegados, pudiendo sentir ambos bultos por encima de la tela.

Se arrodillo enfrente de Sasuke y empezó a desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros, la cremallera y después de un estirón seco, se los bajo del todo.

—La tengo a punto de explotar —dijo el moreno respirando agitadamente.

—Ya lo veo… —de sopetón la cogió y empezó a masturbarle con movimientos pausados, sobando con la otra mano sus testículos.

—Ahh, mierda….para, para, no tan rápido rubio…ah…

—Me hierves la sangre cuando me suplicas que pare…. —se incorporo y le miro directamente a sus ojos negros —. Esto es lo que pasa cuando lo haces —se saco su propia polla —. Esto es lo que consigues con tus gemidos. Me voy a correr como sigas mirándome con esa carita de diablo.

Atrapo una vez más su boca, pero esta vez con más brusquedad que la anterior. Mordió sus labios y los desgasto en cada movimiento.

—Y tú a mí… —dijo Sasuke con su voz notablemente más grave y excitada —. ¿Te haces una idea de lo cachondo que me pongo al verte? Te veo y se me pone tiesa…

— ¿Pues a qué esperas? —le incitó.

Sasuke aprovecho la cercanía para intercambiar posiciones y poner a Naruto contra la pared.

—Date la vuelta…. —Naruto obedeció —. Qué bien se debe estar ahí dentro—sobo su trasero y deslizo los pantalones y bóxers ajenos más hacía abajo para tener total libertad para tocar su piel desnuda.

Sasuke cogió una de las muñecas de Naruto y la elevo por encima de su cabeza. Se acerco hasta pegar su boca a su oído y poder hablarle directamente a esta.

—Me has tenido todo este tiempo matándome a pajas…ahora pienso follarte tan duro que no podrás sentarte en una semana.

Empezó a meter la punta de su miembro ya mojado por el líquido preseminal, en la entrada de Naruto.

—No te pases…ahh….gili..pollas…

—Sí, la que te voy a meter yo rubito —de una estocada se la clavo hasta el fondo.

La espalda de Naruto se arqueo y todo su cuerpo choco contra la fría pared. Un gruñido seco salió de su boca. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos tratando de acostumbrarse a la invasión.

Y no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que mantenían relaciones sexuales, pero para Naruto cada vez era diferente.

—Admítelo rubio… —susurraba con voz ronca empezando a bombear ágilmente —. Te encanta que un tío como yo te la clave hasta las entrañas…

Naruto se retorcía con cada sacudida que le daba el moreno. No quería tener que confesarlo pero el que Sasuke estuviera diciéndole todas esas guarradas le ponía a cien.

—Ahh…Sasuke…

—Dilo…di que soy el único que folla así de bien…

Dejo su muñeca para concentrarse en su pelo, del cual agarró un mechón con brusquedad y tiro de él. Con la otra mano en su cintura se encargaba de marcar el ritmo de las embestidas.

Entre el tambaleo su piel sudorosa se pegaba entre sí.

—Ni en broma… —masculló enseñando una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Ah no? ¿No lo soy? ¿Has estado con otros guaperas? ¿ Y… —Sasuke le penetraba profundo, loco de excitación —. …te hacían sudar como yo…? ¿Eh, putita? —clavo sus dientes en el hombro de Naruto y mordió la curvatura de la clavícula.

Naruto se quejó. Una marca roja no tardó en aparecer cuando Sasuke se separo. La lamio y siguió dejando un rastro de saliva por la espalda del chico de ojos azules.

—¡Arg! …No voy a poder soportarlo más…Necesito correrme… —jadeaba presionando de vez en cuando sus glúteos, consiguiendo estrujar el miembro de Sasuke el doble —. ¡Bastardo, haz que me corra ya, joder!

El flequillo humedecido se pegaba a su frente. Naruto tan solo podía articular gemidos y alguna que otra palabra sin sentido, estaba realmente frenético y desbordado.

Sasuke obligo a Naruto a girar su cabeza y aprovecho entonces para besar su boca. Intercambiaron sus respiraciones calientes.

—No me lo pidas dos veces…. —saco del todo su polla y volvió a meterla con sequedad en lo más hondo.

Ambos gimieron al unisono. Naruto rozo su erección y se le escapo una gran corrida que hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Se tambaleo y Sasuke lo sujeto por las caderas.

Volvió a salir de su interior y empezó a masturbarse agitado, mientras observaba como Naruto pegando ambas manos sobre la pared trataba de volver a recuperar la compostura.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar, le dio un sonoro azote en el culo.

—Chúpamela guapo… —pronuncio en un tono casi endemoniado.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillaban de puro placer. Su boca entreabierta, enseñando parte de sus dientes, respirando entrecortadamente…

Naruto pensó que no existía nadie como él. Era imposible.

La metió en su boca y la calidez para el Uchiha fue brutal. La lengua caliente y húmeda de Naruto le propino que desechase toda su lefa casi al instante.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como si no se lo esperase. Abrió la boca fastidiado y parte de la semilla de Sasuke salió, deslizándose por sus labios.

—Mierda…hostia puta, ¡Si quieres correrte avisa mamón! —le recriminó.

— ¿Qué tal sabe? —Naruto frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada avergonzado por la pregunta—. ¿Sabe bien verdad? —le pico.

— ¡Vete a tomar por culo! —se fue hasta sus ropas y las recogió.

— ¡Vamos! No te enfades. Acércate —pidió cogiéndole por el brazo.

— ¡Suelta! —le dio un leve empujón —. Me largo.

Sasuke suspiro y levanto su flequillo echándolo para atrás.

— ¿No vas a quedarte un rato? —preguntó aun cuando suponía que Naruto se negaría.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló ofendido.

—Me voy a pasar toda la noche pensando en ti —dijo provocando que Naruto, que ya se había puesto los pantalones se girase extrañado por la frase que había salido de sus labios.

— ¿Pensando? —alzó una ceja incrédulo intuyendo los pensamientos pervertidos que pasaban por su mente del Uchiha.

—No me voy a masturbar, solo voy a pensar en ti. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que no te lo crees ni tú.

Sasuke rió.

— ¡Bueno, qué más da! La cuestión es que pienso en ti. ¿Tú no lo haces?

Silencio.

— ¿No lo haces? —repitió acortando la distancia —. Al final será verdad que has estado con otros y ya pasas de mí —la expresión de Naruto no cambió y Sasuke empezó a impacientarse ante el silencio suyo.

— ¿Y si así fuera qué? —cuestiono autoritario.

—No me jodas… —no pudo esconder su cara de desconcierto —. Mientras yo… ¡Maldita sea! No me hace ni puta gracia —concluyo pegando su frente a la de Naruto.

El ojiazul se sintió algo intimidado por cómo le miraban los ojos de Sasuke. Furiosos y despechados.

—Al menos ten la cara de decírmelo claro ¿Quieres? Odio que me tomen por un idiota.

El rubio notó que le faltaba saliva.

—He dicho que me largo —paso por un lado de Sasuke, mientras este aún algo descolocado y desnudo se quedaba de pie sin inmutarse.

Cogió la ropa que le faltaba y salió tan rápido como había llegado.

Cuando volvió a sonar el ruido de la puerta un poco más tarde, Sasuke hubiera dado lo que fuera porque regresase y dijera que todo había sido una jodida broma, pero no. La suerte no estaría de su parte.

Había llegado su hermano.

Sasuke estaba recostado encima del sofá, solo se había puesto los vaqueros, la parte de arriba seguía tirada en el suelo. Itachi la recogió y la puso encima de una silla.

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas? Creía que ya te encontraría en la cama —hablo acercándose a Sasuke.

—No podía dormir.

Su cara seria no paso desapercibida para Itachi. Enseguida supo que le había pasado algo. Algo lo suficientemente gordo como para estar a las doce de la noche despierto en el sofá, en vez de dormir o hacer cualquier otra cosa más provechosa.

—Cuéntamelo —dijo y Sasuke le observo directamente a los ojos.

—Paso.

Itachi alzo las piernas de Sasuke y se sentó depositándolas encima de las suyas.

—Quizás pueda darte algún consejo. ¿Mal de amores? —cuestiono seguro de que se trataba de eso. Y es que Sasuke era transparente para él —. ¿Me equivoco?

—No… —dijo echando un vistazo rápido a la pequeña sonrisa que le dedico Itachi —. Se ha largado…

—Eso tiene arreglo. Búscale, llámale, haz lo que sea para recuperarle.

—Dicho así, suena muy fácil, pero no lo es —sentenció.

— ¿Ah no? Si la has cagado, admítelo y actúa. Sino quédate aquí hasta que amanezca y verás que lo único que conseguirás es unas ojeras monumentales—Sasuke le miró sin pestañear.

—Me voy a dormir.

—Buenas noches.

Itachi vio como desaparecía escaleras arriba. Sabía que por culpa de su carácter inestable a Sasuke le costaría horrores ser él quien diera el paso, pero si lo hacía solo podía significar una cosa.

Sasuke se tiró encima de la cama, cansado y pensativo por lo que le había dicho su hermano.

¿Cagarla? No. Quién la había cagado era él. Lo había estropeado todo. Solo de imaginarle en brazos de otros…

— ¡Puto imbécil! —exclamó dando un golpe seco sobre la almohada —. ¡Te odio!

No fue hasta pasadas unas horas que el menor de los Uchihas pudo por fin conciliar el sueño, ya abatido por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, lejos de haber recuperado un poco de ánimo, se levantó serio. No hablo en casi todo el día con nadie y evito una nueva conversación con Itachi. Pero este no iba a permitir que se quedase ausente sin que él hiciese nada.

— ¿Sasuke? —llamó a la puerta de su habitación y nadie contesto —. Venga Sasuke, ábreme. No quiero echarte el discursito. Solo necesito saber que estas bien.

—Lo estoy y ahora vete.

Itachi no desistió y se quedo parado enfrente de su cuarto hasta que unos minutos después, Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

— ¿No entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz? Quiero estar solo —le ataco e Itachi ignorándole entro cerrando la puerta desde dentro.

—Mira, me jode verte así. Me jode mucho y por muy importante que sea ese tío… —de un impulso abrazo a Sasuke y este desconcertado se dejo hacer —. Eres mi hermano, no voy a permitir que te haga sufrir de esta manera, ¿Entiendes?

—Gracias… —murmuro y se estrecho más contra el pecho de Itachi —. Yo no…

—Shhh, no importa.

Estuvieron por un momento los dos abrazados, después Sasuke fue a por bebida y estuvieron jugando un rato a juegos de ordenador, casi hasta que anocheció.

— ¿Hoy también sales?

— ¡Claro! Ayer me encontré un rubio con cabellera larga, de esos que te caes de espalda. Uff si no hubiera sido porque ya era tarde me lo como allí mismo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —le revolvió el pelo.

—De lo mucho que nos parecemos en según qué cosas…

—Normal, somos hermanos. Y todo lo que tú sabes lo has aprendido de mí, el gran maestro de la seducción —puso pose de interesante y Sasuke le dio un leve empujón.

—Sí ¿Y qué más? Si vas en ese plan, seguro que el rubio te da calabazas. Te lo tienes demasiado creído.

—Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia porque soy más guapo que tú —se mofó y Sasuke se echo a reír.

**···**

Acababan de dar las dos de la noche. Sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir e Itachi hacía horas que ya no estaba. Sasuke estaba tumbado encima de su cama, mirando fijamente al móvil. En la pantalla podía leerse un mensaje;

_Fue increíble. Nunca pensé que nadie llegase a hacerme sentir lo que tú…Podría pasarme todo el día haciéndolo contigo y nunca tendría suficiente….hehehe._

Le dio a otro botón y apareció otro mensaje;

_Todo lo que me dices me pone tan cachondo, he estado masturbándome a la hora que me dijiste…¿Tú también lo hiciste?_

Y otro;

_¡Sasuke!¿Dónde te metes? Te echo de menos, cabrón._

—Y yo a ti…. —mustió.

···

En otra parte un chico rubio se encontraba en casa de su amigo Shikamaru.

— ¿Y dices que te trato mal? —inquirió el chico de la coleta confuso.

Naruto se removió.

—Bueno, no es que me tratase mal….Vamos a ver, es que…. ¡Se paso un huevo!

— ¿Y por eso le dijiste que habías estado con otros hombres?

—No se lo dije, pero él lo pensó y yo estaba mosqueado y me largue —bufo —. Dios, ahora no paro de pensar en eso y me agobio. Seguro que le doy asco…

— ¿Tanto te importa?

Naruto le devolvió la mirada exaltado.

— ¿Pero como no me va a importar? Él es…él es…bah, yo que sé, estoy hecho un puto lio —se echo las manos a la cabeza y rasco su cabello con frustración.

—Pues aclararte y dile lo que tengas que decirle.

—Me ha enviado un mensaje —saco de su bolsillo su móvil y se lo enseño a Shikamaru —. Mira, solo dice esto…

Shikamaru le dio una palmadita en el hombro después de leerlo y se levanto.

—Nos vemos mañana y me cuentas como ha ido ¿Eh?

—Claro Shikamaru, gracias.

···

El chico rubio había llegado hasta la casa de los Uchiha y ahora no sabía muy bien si eso era lo correcto, si de verdad quería hacerlo. Sus piernas habían avanzado hasta allí sin pensárselo dos veces.

No, ahora no iba a echarse atrás.

Sabía cuál era la habitación de Sasuke así que solo tuvo que acercarse lo suficiente y lanzar un par de piedrecitas al cristal antes de que el moreno abriera la ventana.

Cuando Sasuke le vio, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Paso de latir con normalidad a convertirse en una frenética bomba de relojería. Latía tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.

—Naruto…

El aludido le hizo una seña para que no hiciese ruido y bajase. Sasuke haciendo el menor ruido posible, avanzo hasta la entrada. Cerró la puerta y un soplo de aire frío agito sus cabellos.

—Mis padres están durmiendo —dijo forzando una pose autoritaria y distante.

Se fijo en como lucía el de ojos azules, con esa expresión tan infantil a pesar de que ya no era un crío, sus labios acostumbrados a enseñar una sonrisa, estaban serios …

Ambos estuvieron mirándose por unos largos segundos, hasta que Naruto cansado del silencio, explotó.

— ¿No vas a decir ni una palabra? ¿Qué me matarías, que te repugna ver mi cara o que me vaya a la mierda? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hazlo! ¡Di lo que sea, pero di algo!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto empezando a alejarse de la casa.

Naruto le siguió sigiloso observando cada paso que daba.

— ¿Y acaso no se nota?

Lo cogió por el brazo y le obligo a encararle. Acorto el espacio que les separaba y de un impulso le beso en la boca. Sasuke enseguida opuso resistencia, pero al notar que Naruto no tenía intención de dejarle ir, simplemente se quedo inmóvil.

—A ti —sentenció al separarse.

— ¿A mí y a cuantos más? ¿Eh? —su voz salió enfurecida —. ¡No estoy para jueguecitos!

—Esto no es un juego Sasuke…Y me alegro de que me enviarás ese mensaje porque ahora he podido darme cuenta de que necesitaba verte, tenía que decírtelo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos extrañado.

— ¿Mensaje? ¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo no te enviado ningún mensaje.

Naruto se removió.

— ¿Bromeas? Me has enviado un mensaje esta tarde citándome aquí —de su bolsillo saco su móvil y empezó a buscar el mensaje —. ¡Ni que estuviera loco! Míralo —se lo extendió y Sasuke leyó lo que ponía.

"_Ven esta noche a mi casa. Te estaré esperando."_

—Pero qué coño… —aparto la vista del celular —. Esto no lo he escrito yo.

— ¿No? ¿Y entonces quién? ¿Mi abuela? Esta enviado desde tu teléfono móvil, Sasuke —argumentó seguro de que no había perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué? ¡Te dicho que yo no te enviado ningún puto mensaje! —le cortó tajante y se removió el pelo desorientado.

—Lo que tú digas…

El Uchiha suspiro pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa misma tarde. Tan solo había estado en su habitación, con Itachi. Itachi….

Sí, sin duda tenía que ser obra suya.

—Ya me imagino quien habrá sido.

— ¿Quién?

—Mi hermano…

Naruto ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué razón me enviaría tu hermano un mensaje?

—Mira que eres corto —Naruto le mando una mirada asesina —. Se quería hacer pasar por mí y hacer que tú y yo quedáramos —le dio la espalda —. Y le ha salido bien la jugada.

—Parece que sí… ¿Se lo has contado?

—Que va. Solo que me vio preocupado y bueno —se encogió de hombros—. Al final siempre acaba por meterse en todo.

— ¿Estabas preocupado? —al oí semejante pregunta Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado y que ahora él mismo se había descubierto —. ¿Lo estabas? —repitió.

—No quiero hablar de esto, ¿Vale? Ya tengo suficiente con lo que ha pasado. No me des la brasa rubio —la expresión de Naruto se afligió —. Es una estupidez.

Naruto apretó los puños y noto como en ese momento, al ver así a Sasuke, que en definitiva y pasase o que pasase quería tenerle cerca.

Cuando vio que el moreno se alejaba unos pasos más a lo lejos, instintivamente le imito, posándose detrás de él. No tuvo el valor de acariciarle que era lo que en ese momento deseaba, pero se quedo parado, sin vacilar.

—Te mentí —podía notar como Sasuke estaba inquieto, gesto raro en alguien como él, que no se alteraba ante nada —. No he estado con otro que no seas tú. Ni quiero…

—No trates de arreglarlo ahora… —murmuro y Naruto haciendo su mayor esfuerzo deposito una mano encima de su hombro —. No te creo.

— ¿Tengo cara de ser un ligón? ¿Uno de esos que se tira a quién sea? —le obligo a girarse y sus ojos chocaron entre sí —. Mírame Sasuke ¿Tengo cara de serlo?

Sasuke no habló y entonces Naruto con lentitud pego sus labios sobre los del Uchiha. Simplemente besándolos con un toque, sin siquiera hacer presión. Con delicadeza y dulzura, queriéndole demostrar que solo él era quien lograba aflorar esas emociones.

—Te quiero —la mirada de Sasuke reflejo el asombro de esas palabras —. ¿Te das cuenta? He acabado enamorándome de ti... —rozo su brazo y lo apretó —. Tonto….

— ¿Y desde cuándo?

—Desde que me hice maricón y decidí follar contigo —escupió algo molesto por la pregunta que le había hecho.

El moreno sonrío al ver su expresión.

—Me encanta cuando te picas conmigo de esa forma…Tan inocente como de costumbre. Nunca vas a cambiar.

—No quiero cambiar —rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón —. Toma —cogió la muñeca de Sasuke y le ato una pequeña pulsera de hilo marrón —. Es tuya.

— ¿Por qué me la das? —la toco y se fijo en que tenía incrustadas un par de piedrecitas negras y en medio lucía una S.

— ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago? —Pronuncio en un tono un poco sarcástico —Bueno…verás…pensé en regalarte algo especial, porque lo jodí y lo siento. Créeme que lo siento, porque fui un imbécil y no debí irme de esa forma dejándote solo… —al ver que Sasuke seguía algo bloqueado por todo lo que le había dicho, se encogió de hombros resignado —. Si no la quieres quítatela. Yo no voy a obligarte a que la lleves haha.

—No está mal. Creo que me la quedaré.

—Hay algo más… —rasco su nuca.

— ¿Ahora es cuando me pides que me case contigo? —soltó una carcajada pero callo enseguida al ver que Naruto estaba serio —. Era broma, hombre…

—Ahora es cuando te como la boca y te digo que si aceptas la jodida pulsera serás mi chico —esta vez no dejo que el miedo pudiera pararle y simplemente le beso con furia — ¿Te parece?

Se levanto un poco la manga y dejo ver una pulsera idéntica a la que ahora Sasuke llevaba puesta, pero con una inicial N.

— ¿Esto va en serio? —insistió.

—Tanto como que no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que sí o me mandes directamente a la mierda.

—Joder rubio… No me jodas de esta manera… —se sobo su frente y escondió bajo su flequillo sus ojos negros —. Ya sabes que yo no soy de esa clase de tíos, ya sabes…

— ¿Qué dice lo que siente? ¿Qué deja a un lado su coraza y su ego y demuestra que es una persona como todas las demás? ¿Qué es tierno aunque ni que le amenazaran con rajarle el cuello lo admitiría? Que tienes miedo…

El moreno bajo un poco la cabeza evitando mirar a los ojos a Naruto.

—Te entiendo y me sentía igual que tú. ¿Pero sabes qué? Cuando me di cuenta de que podía perderte comprendí que esto no tiene sentido… Si nos gustamos y yo te… —callo de repente.

Un susurro retumbo en los oídos del chico de cabellos dorados.

—Yo también…

Alzo sus brazos y se abrazo a Naruto entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca. Naruto algo chocado deposito las suyas sobre la cintura del moreno.

—La pulsera es una baratija de mierda, pero hasta que encuentres otra mejor…

— ¿Qué dices cabronazo? ¡Eran las mejores de la tienda! —espetó alzando la voz —. ¡De baratija nada!

—Cállate ya —su mano rozo la mejilla de Naruto y sin dejar que este tuviera tiempo de rechistar le beso con la misma intensidad que antes le había besado el ojiazul.

—Sasuke…

El aludido se fijo una vez más en la pulsera que le había dado Naruto y deshizo el nudo. Naruto le miró borrando automáticamente su media sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces Sasuke? …

—No la quiero… —murmuro —. No esta….Sino esta… —deshizo la que llevaba Naruto y las intercambio, poniéndole a él la que llevaba la inicial S—Pónmela.

Naruto se la ató como había hecho minutos antes.

—Yo tu chico y tú mi chico… —dijo en un tono que para Naruto fue de lo más sensual —. Mi chico rubio… Suena de puta madre…

Naruto rió y paseo sus dedos por entre los mechones del Uchiha.

—Y qué lo digas…

Quizás en un acto inconsciente o quizás a propósito, Sasuke cogió de la mano a Naruto y la estrecho. La de Naruto estaba caliente.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —le señalo la entrada de la casa y el ojiazul fijo la mirada hacía la del moreno.

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa al máximo.

Fin.


End file.
